Description: (Applicant's Description) The overall goal of the Biostatistics Core of the Cancer Center is to assure appropriate biostatistical support to all cancer related research at University of California San Francisco by providing a central resource, recognized and accessible to all researchers. The intent is to support in vitro and animal research as well as clinical research. Clinical research includes studies of disease etiology, both genetic and environmental, methods of disease prevention, as well as studies of disease interventions, with either curative or palliative intent. Thus, the Biostatistics Core is committed to: Provide biostatistical support in study design for all types of cancer research studies; provide guidance on study conduct as it relates to statistical issues that may affect the ability to interpret study results; and provide support in analysis and reporting of study results.